fanfictionsfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Geschichte:Reise eines Helden/Kapitel 144
Coverstory0 „A Kind of Filler“ Wusstest du schon, dass in Zukunft die Zahl 9 öfters in Verbindung mit Allister gebracht werden wird? ------------------------------------------ Finsternis, dass war alles, was er wahrnehmen konnte. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen ist, schaffte es jedoch nicht. Dann wollte er sich bewegen, doch irgendwie spürte er keinen Widerstand, es war als wäre er in der Schwerelosigkeit. War dies vielleicht ein Traum? Aber nein, wäre er in einem Traum würde er sich erinnern können, was er zuvor getan hatte. Oder war dies überhaupt ein Indiz dafür ob es sich um einen Traum handelte oder nicht? Seine Grübeleien wurden von einem Geräusch gestört. Es waren sehr leise Stimmen, als würde er von weitem einer Diskussion lauschen. Er versuchte sich auf das Gesprochene zu konzentrieren und plötzlich erschienen zwei Lichtkegel, der eine erhellte seinen Körper und die nähere Umgebung, der Andere, der um einiges Größer war, erhellte einen großen, edlen Tisch, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. An jenem Tisch standen neun Stühle, von denen nur zwei unbesetzt waren. Als die Lichtkegel erschienen waren, war auch das Stimmengewehr verstummt und die sieben Personen blickten Allister direkt an. Dieser fühlte sich etwas unwohl bei diesen durchdringenden Blicken und wagte es nicht näher zu treten. Doch dann stand die Person, die an der linken, unteren Ecke des Tisches saß, auf und ging auf Allister zu, „Willkommen Allister, wie eh... unerwartet, dass du unserer Konversation beiwohnst“, sprach der Mann, sein dunkles Haar war verfilzt und etwas länger, seine Kleidung war schmuddelig und unter seinen Augen zeichneten sich äußerst tiefe Augenringe ab, jedoch aufgrund seiner seltsam leuchtenden, goldenen Augen, vermittelte er eine Aura der Wachsamkeit und Eleganz, „Ich bin Jelhein.“ Allister wusste nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, zwar sah er diese Person zum ersten Mal, jedoch war sie ihm nicht fremd. Als der Langhaarige einige Momente still verharrte, ergriff Jelhein wieder das Wort, „Ich weiß, das muss verwirrend für dich sein, aber lass uns zuerst mit den Vorstellungen fortfahren, bevor du Fragen stellen kannst.“ Allister nickte verwirrt und wandte sich dann wieder der Tischrunde zu. „Das hier“, Jelhein wies auf die Person, die ihm normalerweise gegenüber saß, „ist Marx“. Allister stockte, Marx war eine gepflegte Ausgabe von ihm selbst. Sein Haar war glatt, sein Bart war dezent und als Kleidung trug er einen schwarzen Frack mit passendem Zylinder. Ein weiterer Unterschied zwischen den Beiden war ihre Augenfarbe, die bei Marx einen tiefen lila Ton hatte. Marx machte keine Anstalten sich zu erheben, oder Allister auch nur anzusehen, still saß er da und trank aus einer Tasse Tee, die einige Moment zuvor ganz bestimmt noch nicht auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte. „Und ich bin Voi, Mister“, rief ein kleiner Junge, der neben Marx gesessen hatte und nun aufgeregt auf seinem Stuhl stand. Auch bei dem Jungen hatte Allister das Gefühl sich selbst zu sehen, nur eben viel jünger. „Setz dich wieder hin, Voi“, sagte die einzige Frau der Runde ermahnend, worauf der Junge sich wieder setzte. Sie saß auf dem Platz neben Jelheins, sie war bildhübsch, ihr Haar war lang und blond, während ihre Augen von einem strahlendem Grün waren. Sie trug eine Art Rüstung, „Mein Name ist Jeanne, bitte entschuldige das Verhalten von Voi, er ist immer so aufgeregt, wenn er fremde Menschen kennen lernt“, erklärte sie und schenkte Allister ein warmes Lächeln. Allister blieb weiterhin stumm, er versuchte alles irgendwie einzuordnen. Wo war er? Und wer waren diese Leute? Da er sich weiterhin keinen Reim auf alles machen konnte, lauschte er Jelhein als er auf den leeren Stuhl neben Voi deutete. An jenem Stuhl waren einige Ketten befestigt, auch fanden sich Blut- und Kratzspuren darauf. „Dieser Platz gehört Graveyard“, erklärte Jelhein, „jedoch ist er gerade nicht da“, noch bevor Allister sich näher erkundigen konnte, fuhr Jelhein schon fort, „Asura hier, versucht gerade ihn wieder hierher zu bringen“, sagte er und deutete auf einen weiteren Mann gegenüber des leeren Stuhls. Er sah wie ein Mönch aus, sein Schädel war rasiert und seine Augen waren geschlossen, auch trug er eine weite und bunte Robe, die diesen Eindruck nur verstärkte. Weitere Fragen kamen Allister in den Sinn, doch wieder konnte er sie nicht aussprechen, da Jelhein schon die nächste Person vorstellen wollte. „Hier hätten wir Renchi Cheie“ „Yo“, kam es von dem Mann, der links, hinten saß. Seine braunen Haare waren zwar kurz, jedoch schienen sie wild zu wuchern, genauso wie sein Dreitagesbart. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein stark überquellender Aschenbecher auf dem er nun eine weitere Zigarette ausdrückte und sich dann prompt wieder eine Neue anzündete. Irgendwie erinnerte der Mann Allister an jemanden, doch da er immer noch von dieser ganzen Situation leicht überfordert war, fiel ihm nicht ein an wen. Nun war nur noch eine einzige Person übrig, sie saß gegenüber von Renchi Cheie. Der gesamte Körper schien bandagiert zu sein, selbst Mund und Nase waren komplett abgedeckt. Lediglich ein schmaler Schlitz auf Augenhöhe war zu erkennen und Allister hatte sofort das Gefühl von dem Bandagierten angestarrt zu werden. „Das hier ist Johann“, sagte Jelhein kurz. Wieder blieb Allister stumm, er erwartete das Jelhein noch mehr zu der bandagierten Gestalt sagt, als er dies jedoch nicht tat, öffnete Allister erstmals den Mund und fragte, „Und wem gehört der letzte Stuhl?“ Jelhein blickte kurz zu dem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches, dann sagte er grinsend, „Das ist natürlich dein Platz“ „Mei.. mein Platz!?“, fragte Allister bestürzt. „Ja, natürlich, schließlich bist du einer von uns“, antwortete Jelhein und bedeutete Allister mit einer Handbewegung auf dem Stuhl Platz zu nehmen, jedoch rührte sich der Pirat keinen Millimeter. „Was meinst du mit 'einer von euch'?“, fragte er und starrte seinen Gesprächspartner verständnislos an. „Hast du es immer noch nicht kapiert?“, kam es von Renchi Cheie kalt, der seine Zigarette schon fast wieder fertig geraucht hatte. „Aber, aber, Renchi, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich ihm diese Sache erkläre“, warf Jelhein ein. „Und was soll das bringen, Jelhein?“, fragte Renchi immer noch kalt, „Junge, ich sags dir kurz und knapp. Dein ach so geliebter Prof. Faust hat, als er dir damals dein Leben gerettet hat, deine Seele hochgradig verstümmelt, worauf sie in vier Teile brach und um das Ganze noch abgedrehter zu machen, steckt er noch zusätzlich fünf andere Seelen hinzu“, erklärte Renchi und man konnte ein leichte Spur von Verachtung aus seinem kalten Ton heraushören. „Prof. Faust soll das getan haben?“, Allister wurde schlagartig so Einiges klar, all diese Dinge die immer geschahen, während er schlief. Dieser Raum und die Personen, die sich darin befanden, alles machte nun Sinn, „Also sind wir hier innerhalb einer Seele?“ „Nicht direkt“, antwortete Jelhein, „Es ist ein Unterbewusstsein. Du musst wissen, zwar sind wir neun Seelen, jedoch gibt es nur einen Körper und, Renchi ausgenommen, auch nur einen Verstand“ „Also ist dieser Graveyard gerade im Besitz meines Körpers?“, fragte Allister bestürzt. „Anscheinend bist du doch nicht so dumm, wie ich zuerst angenommen habe“, meinte Renchi Cheie. Gerade als Allister beleidigt etwas erwidern wollte, meldete sich der Mönch, Asura, erstmals zu Wort, hatte dabei jedoch immer noch die Augen geschlossen, „Graveyard stoßt an seine Grenzen, seine Dominanz ist gebrochen, jemand Anderes könnte seinen Platz einnehmen“